maid_dragonfandomcom-20200222-history
Azad
Azad (アーザード Azad) is an antagonist of Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon and was a double-agent pretending to work for Kimun Kamui. Appearance Azad has blonde hair and wears a black holy cloak. Personality Azad can be calm and collective when needed, however, he can become very violent whenever he shows his anger with the dragons. Background Azad lived in a village with his family, by far the most precious person in his family was his sister. Later on, in his life dragons attacked the village and killed his family, of course, his most mournful loss was his sister. He began to hate dragons as a result and soon loved to see them die. On the verge of madness, he would and will do anything in his power to watch dragons die and avenge his sister. Plot Azad started at the Chaos Faction slowly killing dragons off in Ilulu's pack. He then went to the Harmony Faction with the evil intent of solving their "war problems" when he got there he asked the harmony dragon Lumineis if he could get a job spying on Kimun Kamui's base, and of course Lumineis accepted. Azad worked his way up the Chaos Faction ladder until Kimun Kamui trusted him a lot, then when Kimun Kamui found Kanna and found out that he could extract the dragon stone's power from her because after it broke it's power went into her it was Azad's perfect moment to strike. Following his defeat during the battle with the dragons, he is reassigned as a guardian by Mr. Magatsuchi. Powers and Abilities Azad can instantly teleport to a location he wants. He can also wield a holy sword and a holy shroud. When wielding a dragon stone, Azad can mind control any dragon he knows the magic of, he can't control the minds of Kanna, Elma, Tohru, Ilulu, Fafnir, and Lucoa because he doesn't know their magic. Relationships Kimun Kamui Kimun Kamui thinks Azad is a trustable man, as a result, he makes him his right-hand man, little does he know that Azad will soon betray him. Kanna Kamui Azad views Kanna as, well, a dragon. He doesn't think much of her, he thinks she's a weakling that's easily manipulated. Kobayashi He is flabbergasted at every move she makes but he thinks it's nothing he can't handle, of course up until she uses the secret art to save Kanna. Lucoa Lucoa appears to him at the end of the volume as the angel that tells you what you did wrong in life. Lumineis He worked for Lumineis as an agent, Azad's job was to go into Kimun Kamui's base and gather information and bring it back to Lumineis, little did he know that Azad would soon betray him. Ilulu When he was in his younger years Azad was in Ilulu's dragon pack, even though he knew her quite well he still was not hesitant to kill her. Tohru He hates her for being different from the other dragons, unfortunately sometimes being surprised can turn into hate, and this is a very good example of that. Trivia * Azad once had a sister who died in a dragon attack on his village. * Azad at one point was in Ilulu´s dragon pack. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Supporting character Category:Order Faction